ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Creation
'''Creation 'is an American fantasy adventure film directed by TBA, produced by TBA, written by TBA, and starring TBA. It is about modern men encountering dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals on an island. It is based on the unfinished film project of the same name by Willis O'Brien. Plot At 40 degrees south of the equator, off the coast of southern Chile, not far from Patagonia, the luxury yacht ''Titan rests at anchor. On board ship is wealthy American tycoon Thorton Armitage along with his young son Billy, his socialite daughter Elaine, her large soft aunt Louise, and Billy's personal tutor Steve, who teaches him about evolution. Meanwhile, below deck Elaine enters and flirts with Steve; thrilled at the thought that Elaine loves him, Steve grabs her in his arms. Elaine's fiancee, Ned Hallet, watches from a distance as the two kiss. When Steve looks to confess his love for Elaine, he is stunned as she explains that the kiss meant nothing. Embarrassed and enraged, Steve threatens to quit the crew, while above deck the passengers can see ominous storm clouds are brewing. With freak suddenness, a tempest is upon them. Through heavy seas they see a submarine dispatched from the Chilean navy, in an effort to save the Armitage party. The Chilean captain enters and encourages the crew of the Titan to board the submarine. All of a sudden a massive waterspout forms, tears the Titan from its anchorage, and hurls it away. From the churning waters, a massive earthquake thrusts up a huge rocky promontory. The beautiful yacht is dashed upon the new island and is destroyed just as the submarine dives beneath the surging waves. The submarine is pulled downward by the rise of the rocky headland and spirals out of control. Buffeted by the surging currents and thrown off course, the stunned crew and passengers find themselves inside a deep underwater ravine. The submarine's crew look through the port to see green water filled with strange creatures. Their amazement is cut short as the sub runs aground on a volcanic shelf. The submarine then surfaces to find itself in a tropical lake surrounded by steep cliffs. They have traveled through deep underwater caverns and have surfaced in the cauldron of an extinct volcano. The crew soon discover that dinosaurs and other prehistric and extinct animals exist on the island and promptly escape from a stampede of Brontosaurus. Later on shore, the Chilean crew are attacked by a prehistoric rhinoceros-like mammal known as an Arsinotherium while trying to cross a log bridge. The Arsinotherium gores many of the sailors to death, before knocking the fleeing sailors from the log bridge into the raging river below; weak with horror, Steve stumbles through the jungle back to the others and just avoids being killed by a bull Woolly Mammoth. The survivors, assuming that they will never see civilization again, build a shelter to live in on a high cliff over looking the lush valley. After Ned Hallet shoots a Brontosaurus, the sauropod retaliates by destroying one of the shelters with its long neck, and it is Elaine that saves everyone by striking a burning torch into the beast's mouth. Everyone is furious with Hallet for putting them in danger; Hallet leaves the camp in anger after being scolded and takes his frustration out on a baby Triceratops. The mother rushes to the aid of the dying infant and gores Hallet to death. Steve then takes command over the group and decides to repair the radio from the sub, but needs a replacement leyden jar for it to work. While the survivors are exploring ancient ruins, looking for a replacement leyden jar, a block gives way, causing Elaine to fall. Elaine is attacked by a Pteranodon which is driven off by Steve. Shortly afterwards, the crew are chased into a temple by an aggressive Stegosaurus. The crew is then trapped between the Stegosaurus and a Tyrannosaurus which lives in the temple. Rather than killing the crew, the two dinosaurs fight one another. In the end, the Tyrannosaurus kills the Stegosaurus and feeds it to its infant as the crew escapes. After searching the temple, the crew discover a type of metal jar which they could use to get their radio working. The crew try to send out an S.O.S., but the volcano begins to erupt, causing mass hysteria among the dinosaurs. A Pteranodon crashes into the tower used to conduct the signal, leaving the crew stranded to be killed by the erupting volcano. Facing death, Elaine and Steve finally confess their love for one another. As Billy faints from heat exhaustion, rescue planes arrive and land on the boiling lake and save the crew from certain doom. Aboard the rescue ship, Thorton Armitage boasts of his group's adventures. Everyone is sceptical about his claims, when suddenly a Pteranodon, exhausted from its long flight, falls aboard the ship's deck, proving his story to be true. The film ends with Steve and Elaine sharing a laugh as they look forward to their new life together. Cast and Characters *TBA as Steve *TBA as Thorton Armitage *TBA as Elaine Armitage *TBA as Billy Armitage *TBA as Ned Hallet *TBA as Louise *TBA as Benny *TBA as Chico - Elaine's pet monkey Creatures *Aetosaurus *Akialoa *Allosaurus *Alticamelus *Amaui *American Mastodon *Amphicyon *Ancient Bison *Andrewsarchus *Ankylosaurus *Archaeopteryx *Archelon *Arsinoitherium *Atlas Bear *Aurochs *Bali Tiger *Baluchitherium *Barbary Lion *Barylambda *Black Mamo *Bluebuck *Brachiosaurus *Broad-Billed Parrot *Brontosaurus *Brontotherium *Cacops *Camarasaurus *Camptosaurus *Carcharodon *Caribbean Monk Seal *Carolina Parakeet *Caspian Tiger *Casteroides *Cave Bear *Cave Hyena *Cave Lion *Ceratogaulus *Ceratosaurus *Cervalces *Chasmosaurus *Choiseul Crested Pigeon *Coelophysis *Compsognathus *Coryphodon *Corythosaurus *Cuban Red Macaw *Cynognathus *Daphoenus *Deinonychus *Delalande’s Coucal *Diadectes *Diatryma *Dilophosaurus *Dimetrodon *Dimorphodon *Dinohyus *Dinotherium *Diplocaulus *Diplodocus *Diprotodon *Dire Wolf *Dodo *Dunkleosteus *Edaphosaurus *Edmontosaurus *Elasmosaurus *Elasmotherium *Elephant Bird *Eohippus *Eryops *Euparkeria *Eusthenopteron *Falkland Islands Dog *Giant Bison *Giant Kangaroo *Giant Moa *Glyptodon *Gorgosaurus *Great Auk *Greater Amakihi *Guadalupe Caracara *Haast's Eagle *Hawaii Mamo *Hawaii O-O *Heath Hen *Hesperornis *Hesperosuchus *Heterodontosaurus *Homotherium *Huia *Hypsilophodon *Ichthyornis *Ichthyosaurus *Ichthyostega *Iguanodon *Imperial Mammoth *Ivory-Billed Woodpecker *Jamaican Flightless Ibis *Japanese Sea Lion *Javan Tiger *Kakawahie *Kangaroo Island Emu *Kawekaweau *Kentrosaurus *Kronosaurus *Labrador Duck *Lambeosaurus *Laughing Owl *Lycaenops *Lystrosaurus *Macrauchenia *Malagasy Dwarf Hippopotamus *Martinique Musk Rat *Mastodonsaurus *Mauritius Blue Pigeon *Mauritius Giant Skink *Mauritius Red Rail *Megaceros *Megaladapis *Megalosaurus *Meganeura *Megatherium *Merychippus *Metriorhynchus *Moeritherium *Molokai Flightless Ibis *Monoclonius *Moropus *Mosasaurus *Moschops *Norfolk Island Kaka *Nothosaurus *Oahu Nukupu'u *Ornitholestes *Ouranosaurus *Oviraptor *Pachycephalosaurus *Palaeoscincus *Parasaurolophus *Pareiasaurus *Passenger Pigeon *Pentaceratops *Phenacodus *Phobosuchus *Phororhacos *Pig-Footed Bandicoot *Pink-Headed Duck *Placodus *Plateosaurus *Platybelodon *Plesiosaurus *Pliohippus *Polacanthus *Proganochelys *Protoceratops *Psittacosaurus *Pteranodon *Pterodactylus *Pterygotus *Pygmy Elephant *Quagga *Quetzalcoatlus *Reunion Solitaire *Reunion Starling *Rhamphorhynchus *Rodriguez Greater Tortoise *Rodriguez Solitaire *Rutiodon *Saber-Toothed Tiger *Saint Helena Earwig *Saint Helena Hoopoe *Sauroctonus *Saltoposuchus *Scelidosaurus *Schomburgk's Deer *Scolosaurus *Sea Mink *Seymouria *Shamanu *Spectacled Cormorant *Spinosaurus *Stegosaurus *Steller's Sea Cow *Stenonychosaurus *Stephen Islands Wren *Steppe Wisent *Straight-Tusked Elephant *Struthiomimus *Styracosaurus *Synthetoceras *Syrian Onager *Tanystropheus *Tarbosaurus *Tarpan *Tasmanian Wolf *Teleoceras *Teratornis *Teratosaurus *Texas Gray Wolf *Toolache Wallaby *Torosaurus *Toxodon *Triceratops *Trilophodon *Troodon *Tyrannosaurus *Uintatherium *Ula-ai-Hawane *Upland Moa *Velociraptor *Wallace's Giant Bee *Western Camel *Western Horse *White Gallinule *Woolly Mammoth *Woolly Rhinoceros *Zeuglodon Production Soundtrack Reception Trivia *Wallace's giant bees have been thought to be extinct, but in 2019 one specimen was rediscovered alive. References #https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0021769/ #https://lostmediaarchive.fandom.com/wiki/Creation_(Unfinished_1931_Willis_O%27Brian_film) #https://lostmediawiki.com/Creation_(partially_found_unfinished_Willis_O%27Brian_film;_1931) #https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Film/Creation1931 #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Creation_(unfinished_film) #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JqYwlJbdad0 #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPRV4Ak6Sxg #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlAEMSDWlSw Poll Do you like Creation? Yes No Maybe Category:Dinosaur films Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fantasy Category:Films Category:Films about dinosaurs Category:Horror Category:Monsters Category:Prehistoric fantasy Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas Category:Fishbird's Ideas